


NSFW Art

by Pokolips



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fanart, Knifeplay, NSFW Art, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokolips/pseuds/Pokolips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this fills two prompts:<br/>- Light bondage - Use the Lasso, either woman bound<br/>- Knifeplay - Diana realizing that sharp edges totally turn Shayera on</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).




End file.
